Trust
by LavenderBathBeads
Summary: [SasuNaru] All of the girls that had asked him out that night, he never wanted any of them, all he wanted was him. What was thought as a pity date was soon to be seen as the greatest night of their lives. Blaze's Fic.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the charecters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** This story contains language, references to violence, sexual content with a lemon, and yaoi. There might be other errors littered here that I didn't pick up, but I never said that I was perfect. This is also extremely long, on Microsoft Word it was ten and a half pages. This is also an extremely belated fic.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the dark clouds that were forming in the sky. This would have never happened if he hadn't lost his temper earlier that day. They were talking about Sakura and her plans tonight, how she wanted to go somewhere with Sasuke. He turned her down almost instantaneously. He could still hear that moron screaming as he walked away from the two of them.

"Naruto," he breathed looking over into the darkness. He had lost it right then, the second that Naruto asked him what the problem was; he was starting to care for him. After all of the times that Naruto had stood by Sakura's side during all of her mindless attempts to get into Sasuke's pants, the blond boy was starting to see it from his rival's point of view.

That's when it got ugly, that was the second that he lost all control, thinking that it was another attempt for Naruto trying to get the best of him, he punched him right in the nose. Sasuke had never seen that much blood come from Naruto's face before. He could still feel the liquid running through his fingers, running down his hand. Why would he even think about doing that?

His eyes glanced at the counter of the ramen bar taking a deep breath as he did so; Naruto wasn't going to come to this place with him. He probably had another date for tonight. He probably accepted all of the countless invitations that Hinata had passed by him. Soon he would see the two of them walking down the street together. It would be unbearable.

All he could think of was Naruto, the way that he smiled, the way that he laughed. He was everything that Sasuke could never be; he was able to exert himself in ways that Sasuke would never even dream of. Naruto was unpredictable, Sasuke always found himself in a rut. Yet when he was around Naruto he could feel like a different person. It was like he was the other half of him that he was always looking for.

No, that wasn't true; Sasuke closed his eyes tightly at the thought. There was no way that he can even think about being attracted to that moron.

He took a deep breath; he was a fool to think that he was actually going to come. He deserved this for what he did to Naruto earlier; it was the payment for the blood that he had spilt in between his fingers. Figured that it was going to end like this, they always ended on a note like that.

Just as he was getting up he heard a voice call out. "Wait! Sasuke!" panting could be heard as his body was right behind him. "I'm here, I'm sorry that I'm late," his blue eyes looked up to gaze into Sasuke's onyx ones.

"Do you know that I've been here for an hour waiting for you?" Sasuke asked moving his glance away from him. "If you were going to be late you could have forewarned me," he sat back down still not looking a back at him, he had been waiting for him to come, he thought he never would. To his surprise it actually hurt. No, he didn't like Naruto; he was just being a good friend buying him ramen. The day that he was doing it didn't matter; he was just being a good friend.

"Well excuse me," Naruto scoffed rolling his eyes sitting down next to him. "If you hadn't hit me in the nose I wouldn't have to be at home icing it all day," he looked over at his best friend. "So why are you buying ramen? That's not like you at all."

Sasuke took a deep breath, aggravated by the other boy's presence. "I felt sorry for you, alright. I mean everyone else has somewhere to be tonight. You and I are the only two who I knew had nowhere to be. Besides, I did hit you."

"I think you're up to something," Naruto breathed warily as Sasuke looked forward, at the owner of the ramen shop. "You didn't eat anything. Aren't you hungry?"

"I hate ramen," he looked down at his feet under the counter sighing; Naruto was doing it again, asking too many questions, worrying about him. He didn't need that; he didn't need Naruto to care. The boy had enough of his own problems to deal with, he couldn't afford anymore. Yet when Sasuke glanced into Naruto's cerulean eyes he saw that he actually cared about him.

As Naruto ordered a bowl of ramen Sasuke glanced at his hands on the counter, Naruto was finally alone with him. They were never like this before, usually Sakura or Kakashi were in earshot of them, but now he was the only one with him.

His eyes moved to watch the blond boy start to eat the ramen, sweat forming on his body as he watched the way his lips encircled the chopsticks. The way that he slowly chewed the noodles that were in his mouth, his eyes looking over at Sasuke as he continued to move his jaw against the food. Dark eyes never left him, his vision falling to watch the muscles of his neck move as he swallowed gently, his fists tightening as an almost silent strangled cry passed his lips.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking over at him. "What's wrong? You look pale."

"It's nothing," he answered his eyes moving to look back down at his hands. He shouldn't be feeling like this around him. There were times where he would just stare at him, taking him in fully. There were times at night when they were on missions where they would get close to each other to keep warm. He shouldn't be feeling like this, Naruto was like a brother to him.

He watched as he took in another mouthful of noodles, his eyes trying to avoid his lips, the way that they moved along the wooden form of the sticks. He shouldn't watch him eating, no, not after he tired to convince himself.

"You know, Sasuke," Naruto breathed. "It hurt me when you punched me in the face. You have quite a right hook," he giggled as he looked over at Sasuke with that look, that innocent look of his. The one where his blue eyes would light up as a small smile graced his lips. It could always freeze Sasuke right where he stood. He wasn't like all of the other genin in Konoha; he was someone that he could talk to, someone who could do everything that he couldn't. He was the one that he could hold a conversation with and not feel awkward.

He watched as a bowl became empty, their laughter filling the air as they kept on talking to one another about how life had been going. Sasuke had never realized how funny Naruto could be, even if he was a complete idiot. It was always the idiot that was the best person to lean on. He felt himself start to give into him every now and again.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed as he looked at the third bowl of ramen. "Can I have some of that?" his voice sounded almost timid. "After all I am paying for it."

The blond scoffed. "I thought you hated ramen."

"There are a lot of things I hate, but I put up with them," Sasuke stated as he moved closer to Naruto, resting his left hand on the blond's right shoulder. "I just want one bite and then you can eat all the rest, _fatty_."

"_Fatty_?" Naruto asked looking at him his eyes burning with a small amount of anger. "You've really hit rock bottom, fatty is the worst you can come up with," he handed the chopsticks to Sasuke looking at him with a teasing grin taking them back slowly. "You want some ramen? Then I get to pick what you get out of the bowl."

"You're such a child," Sasuke groaned, rolling his eyes.

He watched Naruto look into the bowl of ramen cackling lightly. He was going to pick out a part that he hated the most; it was going to be some sort of vegetable that he didn't even want in there in the first place. Blue eyes continued to scan until he found his target picking up with the chopsticks a wide grin coming to his lips. It was a piece of fishcake: naruto.

"This is what you get," Naruto beamed pressing the chopsticks up against his lips allowing the food to pass though. He giggled as he watched Sasuke's eyes close as he tasted the fishcake; Naruto was always getting giddy off of Sasuke's pain. It gave him a rush to the head. The boy was a sick sadist like that.

Sasuke chewed up against the fishcake lightly, the taste strong. He remembered why he disliked ramen so much, the taste of the salt filling his mouth too quickly. Everything inside of his mouth, all of the saliva was being sucked up by the salt. His throat constricting as he swallowed it, his eyes starting to water as the thirst increased.

"I knew you couldn't handle it," Naruto chuckled looking back into the bowl. "You seem like a virgin to salty food. Maybe it's because you only eat bitter foods like fruits and vegetables. You hate sweets, you detest spicy food, and you can't even take a tiny piece of fishcake," he smiled as his blue eyes looked over at Sasuke who was wiping the water from his eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked over at him. "I can handle salty food you idiot," he rested his chin on his hands, his elbows resting on the counter. "There are a lot of things that I can handle, but you can't."

"Like what?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Sasuke, his blue eyes meeting his best friend's sable ones. "What can't I handle that you can?"

Sasuke huffed arrogantly. "Finish eating and I'll show you, Naruto," he looked into the bowl of food. "Of course you can eat to your hearts content, I'm going to pay for every bowl that you eat. It's the least I could do for all of the pain that I caused you this morning," he brushed a few stray black hairs out of his face watching as Naruto just stared at him. "Do you need some help with all of that ramen?"

The blond boy continued to stare at his teammate. "What's gotten into you? Usually you're a bastard to me," his eyes traced the movements of Sasuke's hands as he pulled out a pair of chopsticks from the container. "Now you just want to eat my food."

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, resting his left hand on the blond boy's shoulder as he took hold of some of the noodles that were in the bowl. He brought then to his mouth, politely taking them through his lips chewing at them with great precision. With every movement of his jaw, he could feel Naruto's pulse rise up against his fingertips, he was surprised to see him eating this much salt.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at him in absolute shock. "What are you doing? I've never seen you eat this much ramen in your life. Are you sick?" he tried moving away from him, watching the bowl of ramen starting to disappear as Sasuke continued to eat. "Sasuke? You look pale, and you have a strange look in your eyes," as he pulled away, Sasuke only pushed closer to him.

The bowl disappeared quickly as Sasuke's eyes traveled back to Naruto's, a smirk on his face as he dropped the chopsticks into the bowl. The look that was on his face melted Naruto right where he sat, he was trying to avoid making any sort of contact with him, a light blush rolling across his face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a cocky smirk on his face. "You're blushing, are you going to be alright?"

"Are you?" Naruto countered his hands resting up against his thighs. "You just ate a whole bowl of ramen. Sasuke, you hate ramen. This isn't like you. What next, you want to go out and get some dango even though you hate sweets more than you hate anything else. You're acting weird," he looked into the empty bowl and then at Sasuke. "I mean you ate a whole bowl of ramen."

"It was half empty," Sasuke breathed as he moved closer to Naruto, tightening his hand on his shoulder. He tried to stop himself from doing anything stupid, but with a stomach fully of salty food and a blushing twelve-year-old boy next to him it was hard not to give into the urge. Too long he had been trying to hold them back, hold back every urge that he ever wanted to give into. He was just too damn magnetic.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked backing away from him, almost falling out of his stool as the other boy closed his eyes gently. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Sasuke's hand touch gently at his thigh, another arrogant huff passing through his lips.

"You want some more ramen?" he smirked looking at the three empty bowls, he could tell by the way that Naruto was glancing at him that he was feeling extremely out of place and uncomfortable. It only brought a smile to his lips, Naruto for once was speechless.

"I'm done," he whispered trying to conceal his blush by not looking over at him. "I'm going to go home now," he pushed Sasuke's hand off starting to walk away, he looked back to see Sasuke's confused look. "We have to wake up early tomorrow to prepare for another mission. You didn't forget did you?"

Sasuke pulled out his wallet placing the money on the counter. "Well maybe I could help you prepare. I mean I could do it quickly when I get back to my place, but you're more disorganized than me. Without my help you won't even be able to think of where to start."

Naruto giggled as he started to walk away. "You're going to help me prepare?"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked catching up quickly walking alongside Naruto. "You know that I'm always the best at preparing for missions, and you're the worst. I know that you need me more than I need you right now," he looked forward. "That's one thing I'm better than you at."

Blue eyes stared at him. "So you're going to pack my bags? That's nice of you, and that scares me. Sasuke, you shouldn't be this nice, you should be that person that I hate more than anything, the one who I want to be better than no matter what. All of this time that we've known each other, since the first day that I saw you; I knew that we were alike. You were supposed to be the popular boy, the one who got everything. I was supposed to be the one who no one even noticed."

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed. "You're not one to go unnoticed; you always make sure that everyone knows who you are. You're not like the rest of us, you're unique. You're different."

Naruto blinked twice as he looked at him. "Sasuke?"

"I think that out of all of us, even though you might not have the strength that is needed to be a ninja, you are the one who is the most human. You're driven by yourself, you aren't someone's puppet," Sasuke breathed as he continued to walk up to the building where Naruto lived. "I'm only going to be there for a little while, we're going to pack your things and then I'll go home."

They moved up the stairs that lead to the apartment, Naruto walking slowly behind, his eyes gazing at the ground as he reached into his pockets to get the key to the door. Sasuke looked over his shoulder taking a deep breath as he reached the top looking down at his best friend who was fumbling with the keys, the experience at the ramen shop must have worn him out judging by the way that he was moving. The blush was still gracing his cheeks.

Naruto walked past him quickly unlocking the door not looking back at Sasuke, he as feeling awkward for once. He took a boy who never felt nervous around anything and then he made him into this, now he couldn't even look at him. Sasuke crossed a line he shouldn't have; he shouldn't have been coming on too strong to him. He pulled the keys out, Naruto swallowed hard as he looked over at his best friend. His wrist caught in Sasuke's grip.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked over to him then down at his wrist. "You've done enough to make up for the hit; you can stop acting nice now. Call me a moron, an idiot, say I'm a failure, say something condescending," he watched Sasuke smirk. "Don't give me that look, it's not like you. It's not like the Sasuke that I know."

"People change," Sasuke breathed as he pulled Naruto's hand away from the doorknob. "Taking you out because of what happened this morning isn't the whole story. There was another reason why I did this," the wind blew tossing up against his hair as he took a deep breath. "Naruto… there's something that I should tell you."

The blond boy tried to take his hand away. "Sasuke? What are you talking about? You must be out of your mind," he laughed nervously. "It's the ramen talking; you don't mean any of this."

"You haven't even heard why yet," Sasuke argued.

"I can tell," Naruto sighed, his eyes moving to the ground, his voice low. "I could tell by the way you were looking at me at the ramen bar. I've never seen you look that way at anyone else except me at that moment in time. Sasuke…" he took a deep breath. "I'm scared of what you're trying to do to me," he backed into the wall trying to open the door to get away from him. "I feel uncomfortable."

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed moving closer to him, pressing him up against the door. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," he moved closer to his best friend's lips. "Naruto," he took a deep breath their lips dangerously close to one another's.

Their breath was combining into one unit, Naruto's hands grasping against the blue fabric of Sasuke's shirt. The blond panted as he tried to catch his breath, bringing Sasuke closer to him, almost wanting the kiss. Sasuke beamed on the inside as he felt their hearts beating up against one another's, the smell of lust and salt in the air.

"Sasuke, you bastard," Naruto took a deep breath as he pulled his friend closer to him. "You're supposed to be helping me pack; I don't know what you're thinking, but I like Sakura. I will always love her no matter what you try to do, Sasuke. I know that she likes you, but I don't want to give up. I don't give up as easily as you would like me to."

Contrary to what Naruto was saying he was still holding him up against his body, looking through the corners of his eyes to see if anyone was coming to see what he was doing with Sasuke. Everyone from the Academy knew that there was something wrong with Sasuke. He had every girl in the school at his feet, and he turned all of them down. Out of all of the girls that he could be spending this night with, he was here with Naruto, his lips just barely touching his, their bodies rested up against each other.

The door opened behind them as Naruto moved through the opening taking Sasuke with him. It closed them in as he locked it taking his shoes off before he started walking away from his best friend.

"Naruto," Sasuke announced. "You know why I really went to that ramen shop with you right?" he turned to the blond boy as he took off his own shoes. "It was more than pity, Naruto; it was more than what you wanted it to be. It was because I…" he looked up at the blond boy who was starting to gather his tools on the table. He wasn't even paying attention to him. He must have thought that if he blocked out what was going on, then it wasn't really happening.

Through the various weapons that were on the table, Sasuke could see what was really going on inside that boy's head. He was thinking about the way that he was being hit on during their dinner at the ramen bar, the way that Sasuke offered to help ice his nose earlier. Naruto was fighting his own inner battle even though he knew what it was, tonight was their first date.

"Naruto," Sasuke asked moving forward looking at the way that Naruto was sorting through the weapons, he had a lot on his mind. "Naruto, look at me," he placed his hand up against his chin, feeling the tremors run through his body. "I don't want to do anything that you don't want to."

"Why can't you be a bastard?" Naruto asked, begging him. "Say something that is going to make me hate you, something to prove that you aren't playing with me. Sasuke, all day I've been thinking about you, even as we sat there eating together, innocently talking, having a few laughs, the few times where you drew close to me… I…"

As Sasuke tried to open his mouth to speak the rain started to fall up against the window, falling down to the ground below. The young boy's blue eyes lit up as he looked at the window, the darkness giving their skin a cerulean glow. Sasuke moved closer to him looking at the weapons on the table and then back up at Naruto.

"You know why I asked you out," Sasuke breathed as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder pulling him back into an embrace. "You know it was a date, that secretly, all of this time," he placed a hand onto his chest pulling him back into him. "Naruto, all of this time, when I looked at you sleeping next to me, I wanted to hold you, I wanted to kiss your lips. I wanted you all for myself…"

He cupped his face turning him to kiss him on the lips, tasting the salt that was still stuck on them from the night of eating ramen. He could feel Naruto keeping his eyes opened as he continued to kiss him, turning his body to sit him on the table. Never did he break his lips away, sweat forming at his temples as he tried to lodge himself in between Naruto's legs hearing a moan of disproval.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed hearing the sound of his jacket unzipping. "Wait, don't you think this is a little too fast? I mean, we just got here, don't you want to help me pack or something?" he tried to push Sasuke away as his jacket hit the table, Sasuke's hands grasping his shoulders. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the table taking his lips even deeper as Naruto's hands moved to his chest trying to push him off. Maybe he was right, maybe they were going to fast. It was their first time alone in a long time. It was also a lot more then sex, this was their virginity. Sasuke and Naruto had never touched or been touched like this by someone. Were they ready to go this far?

"Sasuke!" Naruto breathed closing his eyes tightly. "Stop it! Not here, not on my table," he took a deep breath licking his lips trying to get the feeling of Sasuke's pressed so fully against his. "I don't want you to do it on my table… if you're going to screw me. Then you're going to do it right," his eyes moved to his bed. "You can screw me on my bed, just not out here on my table, not where I eat."

Sasuke took a deep breath, backing away from him. "Naruto, you can't honestly want to go through with this. Once I start I don't know if I can stop myself in time. Don't do this if you don't feel up to it," he kissed him on the neck hearing him hiss in pleasure, grabbing at him tighter than before. "Naruto…" he breathed in his ear wrapping his arms around him. Pulling him closer to his body, dragging him off of the table, Naruto's panting growing heavier.

Naruto grasped the bottom of Sasuke's shirt, pushing it up, his fingertips running along the skin of his chest, a moan passing his lips, his nerves screaming at him. He wasn't going to be able to take it for much longer, his blood running through his body, igniting his desire. Naruto continued to move the shirt, pulling it over Sasuke's head tossing it to the ground immediately.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed right before he kissed him on the lips again, his hands grasping at his shoulders, a deep moan passing his lips, his legs tightening around his waist. "S-Sasuke…" he kissed him deeper Sasuke's hands moving down to undo Naruto's orange pants, his fingers slipping down the fabric of his boxers.

All he could do was hear Naruto scream, feel his fingernails dig deeper into his body, he'd never heard his voice like this, strangled to the point where it seemed like he could no longer breathe. The incoherent curses that were passing his lips could be passed as surreal. Only in his dreams did he ever see a moment like this, the moment where Naruto was at his mercy.

"Yes," Naruto breathed through clenched teeth tossing his head back in pleasure. "Yes Sasuke!" he opened his light blue eyes, the bright blush still staining his cheeks, visible quivers running through his body, his hands grasping onto either side of Sasuke's face, looking into his obsidian eyes, his breath condensing on Sasuke's lips, making them moist. "I…"

Sasuke pulled him off of the table to his feet running a hand through his golden hair kissing him on the neck, his other hand moving to pull Naruto's pants to hit the ground, looking down at his boxers, smiling at the sight. He had Naruto right in front of him with only his boxers and a t-shirt on, it was erotic.

"Naruto," he breathed with a smirk on his face pulling him by his shoulders to the bed, their eyes never breaking from one another's.

He looked back at the mattress then at Naruto again; this was going to mark something important in their lives. They were never going to be the same after this. Missions would be awkward, they would never look at each other the way that they did before. As they neared the bed, Sasuke swallowed hard hoping that he wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of Naruto. He was supposed to be better at everything.

Naruto was pressed onto the mattress, Sasuke's lips hitting his again, this time with more intensity. Hands wandered around each other's bodies, the sound of the rain outside being muffled by their moans of pleasure. Curious fingers traveled down to undo Sasuke's pants, rolling them down his legs tossing them off of the edge of the bed, landing on the dresser next to them.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed backing away, starting to untie his forehead protector, gazing down at Naruto with dim black eyes. "I don't want to hurt you too much," he let it fall into his hands, his ebony hair falling into his face covering his eyes. "I don't want to make you cry. Nor do I want you to hurt me with your clumsy movements."

Naruto started to copy him, moving to his forehead protector untying it quickly. "I'm going to show you, Sasuke, I'm not going to shed a single tear during this, that's a promise even I can keep," he held onto the headband looking into Sasuke's eyes, hearing his breathing accelerate.

They dropped them onto the floor Sasuke's falling only a few inches away from his pants, Naruto's landing under the bed. As the sound of metal hitting the ground filled their ears they clung together, their noses resting against each other's, their breath heavy. Sasuke could feel his body start to give out on him, his blood running thoroughly through his body as he felt Naruto's pulse rise.

"Naruto," he breathed stroking his face, feeling the sweat starting to form on their bodies, their flesh adhering to one another's. "I want you…" he kissed at his neck, hearing the other boy purr a hand gripping at his hair.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed pulling him off, taking his lips into another kiss, his toes curling into the sheets. "I want you too," he took a deep breath. "I don't want you to stop, don't stop now that we've come this far…"

Warmth circulated through Naruto's body, Sasuke looking down to see the hardening arousal, a smirk coming to his lips again. Naruto was starting to give into his desires, his eyes starting to water with lust his fingers tightening in Sasuke's hair. He couldn't leave him unsatisfied, the erection only growing harder with every movement of his lips against his neck.

"Sasuke," he breathed closing his eyes, swallowing extremely hard, his body near convulsions. "Oh God!" he pulled him off of his neck again as he looked into his eyes. "This is amazing…"

Sasuke beamed cockily. "I haven't even started to show you what I can really do for you," he moved his hand down to his best friend's boxers hearing the pants becoming louder as his boxers were lowered, almost stripped completely from his body.

He placed the boxers at the end of the bed looking straight into Naruto's eyes before wrapping his hands around best friend's erection, hearing him cry out in pleasure, his hand running through his hair. As he pumped the flesh forcefully, he could only hear the outburst of curses grow louder; Naruto was starting to go insane because of it. He bucked his hips into Sasuke's hand, his panting becoming louder than before.

"Sasuke!" he moaned closing his eyes tightly, the arteries in his neck pulsing violently, visibly throbbing. "Oh! Sasuke! Yes!" he pushed into the hand even more still. "You…" he took a gulp of air as he closed his eyes tighter still. "S-Sasuke…"

Hearing him moan like that made Sasuke want to touch him, to see how loud he could make him scream, how much he could make him sweat before he wore him out. Dark eyes scanned Naruto's body watching it shiver from the ardor. Play time was over.

"Naruto," he breathed as he stroked Naruto's face, he could hear the young boy's moans grow louder, his own body started to heat up, his blood boiling, scalding his veins. He gulped he brought his fingers to his lips wetting them completely, sucking on them. His previous knowledge told him that this was going to hurt him, it would have to. The tears were inevitable, but they couldn't turn back now, it was too late.

The blond looked up at him watching him suck his fingers. "S-Sasuke?" he looked at the glistening flesh taking a deep breath as he tried to absorb what was fully going on with him. Sasuke looked away from him; this was the part that he knew he was going to hate, the part where he was going to have to hear him scream.

"Stay calm," Sasuke breathed. "This may hurt…"

Naruto squealed as the first finger entered him, his teeth digging into his lip, blood splashing from the skin. Everything was stopping right before Sasuke's eyes, Naruto wasn't even breathing as the digit went in deeper. He could only see his eyes widening in a painful shock. The pain that he must have been going through at the moment must have been unbearable.

Sasuke pushed another finger in hearing Naruto cry out again, the pain obvious in his eyes. He moved them apart spreading the muscles, the blond boy's legs tightening as the digits pushed deeper brushing up against the skin that concealed his prostate, his body tightening deeper in pleasure.

"Sasuke!" Naruto breathed taking a deep breath, opening his eyes to look into Sasuke's seeing the lust building deep within his body. "I can't take this anymore," he took a deep breath, his body shaking. "Sasuke…"

Looking down at him, Sasuke withdrew his fingers looking down at him with eyes half opened. Lost in a moment of absolute lust he moved his hand to his mouth spitting in it gently. The only sounds that he could hear were Naruto's ragged breathing and the beating of his own heart. Running the hand along his own flesh he looked down at Naruto, watching his chest puff in and out with every breath, his legs spread, his sapphire eyes narrowing in fatigue.

The air was thick as the water continued to hit the windows, their eyes locking in a gaze that seemed to last forever. Sasuke's body drew closer to Naruto's his breath hitting the blond boy's lips, hands moving to embrace his body pulling him closer to him, his tip right at his entrance.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed. "Please…"

"This is a big step," Sasuke smirked. "You know that right, if you do this, there isn't any going back, you're going to remember me as the one who took your virginity. Do you want that?"

Naruto gulped as he closed his eyes. "I can live with myself."

Hearing those words pass through his lips, he pushed into him, hearing his breath start to speed up, his body shaking violently with every inch that entered him. For a few moments everything seemed to stop as they lay there on top of one another looking into each other's eyes laughing as they held onto one another.

"So this is sex?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. "This isn't so bad."

Sasuke scoffed. "This is far from sex, we haven't even started yet," he stroked Naruto's face lightly. "Right now let's just enjoy this feeling," he closed his eyes relishing in the heat of Naruto's body, his heart racing in his chest as he let out a low moan. "Oh Naruto…"

The first thrust was the one that Sasuke would always remember this moment by, it was perfect. Naruto was perfect. His body was never like this before, never heard his voice sound like that. It was like one of Sasuke's dreams come true. The taste of Naruto's lips, the creaking of the bed, the sound of rain hitting the window, the moans that filled his ears. It was absolute perfection, the moment couldn't be better.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted bucking his hips into every thrust that Sasuke administered looking straight into his onyx eyes. "Harder!" he took a deep breath gulping as he pressed his lips to his best friend's.

Heat swirled through both of their bodies, their hearts almost synchronizing into one unit, their lips fighting each other. Tongue clashed as they passed through their lips hitting all of the right spot. With every movement, there was another deep thrust to accompany it. Sasuke's movements were not expert, and they were slightly on the clumsy side. Even if that was a fact, Naruto still panted and moaned it, silently hissing his name as his hands pressed up against his shoulder blades, his legs tightening around Sasuke's body.

"Naruto," Sasuke panted his voice tremulous due to his continuous motion, his voice barely audible over the creaking of the bed up against the wall. He took his lips again feeling his body being pushed deeper inside of his best friend's body, his heart racing as he felt his body being overcome by the heat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto panted closing his eyes tightly as he continued to grind against him, the clenching of his muscles sending chills down Sasuke's spine. Water ran down his cheeks as he was pushed deeper into the mattress, more sweat rolling down his body, the low light from the outside world giving him an ethereal glow. "Oh God, Sasuke! This feels so good!"

"I can make it better," Sasuke breathed moving his hand in between their bodies grabbing hold of Naruto's erection, touching it lightly hearing his breathing speed up, his hands pressing even harder than before. "I told you there are things that I'm better than you, moron, this is one of those aspects."

He sped up the movement of his hand, Naruto's cries becoming louder, his body becoming more responsive then it was before. The creaking of the bed became more audible, the sound of their breathing almost silent above it. Their eyes met as Sasuke continued to move his hand up and down his shaft, hearing his breathing turn into heavy sobs, he was getting closer every second that went by.

"Sasuke," he took a deep breath closing his eyes tightly. "Is this all a game to you? This is all about you trying to show what you can do better than me?" his eyes opened looking straight into Sasuke's. "You tried to be nice to me, but what are you really up to?" he closed his eyes. "Sasuke! I…"

Naruto let out a strangled cry as he came, water running violently from his eyes. The warmth splashed into Sasuke's hand as well as on his chest, his body shaking as he tried to block out the noises that Naruto was making, trying not to take advantage of how vulnerable he looked.

"Sasuke…" he breathed turning away from Sasuke's face as he continued to move up against him, his thrust become stronger, more erratic to the point where they were almost painful. Naruto still responded, moving his hips into every single ministration that Sasuke put through his body, the electricity of the moment raging underneath his flesh, his veins constricting.

The last few moments ran in slow motion, every pulse taking Sasuke closer to the edge. Everything stopped, as he took Narutro's lips once again, feeling the fingernails dig deeper into his shoulder blades, blood drawing from the gashes. He could no longer feel his own heart beating as he backed away, his body starting to grow dizzy from the sensations that were running through his brain.

Pain filled him as he finally gave in, wet heat rolling out of his body in Naruto, the long awaited climax. Their moans filled their ears simultaneously, hands desperately gripping up against one another, their breaths heavy and labored.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto panted, his unsteady arms becoming limp around his body. "That was… incredible…" he took a deep breath. "So that's what sex is _really _like," he giggled weakly kiss at Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke…"

Slowly Sasuke moved away from Naruto's body, feeling his start to let go. He could smell the aroma of sweat, his body completely coated, he might have overdone it, but looking down at Naruto it was worth it. The afterglow that was deep within Naruto's eyes was enough satisfaction for him.

"Naruto," he sighed resting next to him on the bed, his ear up against up Naruto's chest closing his eyes tightly. "Thank you for that," he took a deep breath feeling his rival's hand go through his wet black hair. He kissed him lightly on the sweat black shirt that he was still wearing. "I enjoyed your company."

"But what about our mission?" Naruto asked fighting fatigue. "Shouldn't we prepare? Kakashi-sensei will be mad if we don't show up on time."

"Don't worry, Kakashi is always late, besides, I'll help you first thing in the morning," he nuzzled closer to the shirt taking a deep breath, sighing in delight. "Right now all I want to do is sleep."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Alright, Sasuke, you can sleep," he closed his eyes, holding onto his tighter. He kissed the top of his head lightly holding Sasuke tighter. "I love you, Sasuke…"

Sasuke opened his eyes as he looked up at his best friend. "Naruto?" he could hear the sound of Naruto's breathing slow down as he went into a state of slumber. "What did you just say?"

His hand moved to cup Naruto's cheek; he could never say those words back to him. He couldn't have that kind of bond. What Naruto had defined as love, Sasuke would only be able to define as deep like. Then again, he owed something to him; he wanted to be this much closer to him.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips lightly, a smirk rolling across his face feeling Naruto start to fall deeper into his sleep. "Happy Valentine's Day, idiot."

Reassured that everything was going to be alright he rested back on Naruto's chest closing his eyes, starting to give into his slumber. Maybe there were some things that Naruto was always going to better at than him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that was REALLY long, but thanks for putting up with me. What did you think? Good? Bad? Honesty is always a bonus. 


End file.
